The Troublesome Teachings of Twins
by Wondy-Quinn
Summary: Fred and George try to help Ron admit his feelings for Hermione, while getting as much entertainment out of it for themselves as possible.
1. Chapter 1

This story's just an attempt of me writting Fred and George. Basically, in the story, Fredand George try to help their dear brother Ron confess his love to Hermione.

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. Though I do think Fred and George would make awsome amigos to have.

Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it isn't mean or about my spelling (I know my spelling sucks). Also any corrections about points in the story that I have messed up.

Enjoy!

-----

Fred and George Weasley sat upstairs in their room, which was currently filled with cardboard boxes containing merchandise for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Each was sitting on one of the many boxes, looking out of the window in their bedroom with eager anticipation at the space below them, in front of the front door of their house. They had been waiting for this moment for months, ever since the end of their last year at Hogwarts.

"You think Dad is running late at the ministry again?" Fred ask his twin impatiently. "I mean, they should have been here by now!"

"Calm down!" George said to him. "They'll be here any minute, you know Dad! Probably wanted to make sure that everything was in order before he left the Ministry!"

"True, true," Fred conceded. "Still, it isn't fair that we have to wait this long! I mean, it's been a whole two months already! The anticipation is killing me!"

"As it is I," George said sympathetically. "But in the long run, it's going to be worth it! The look on his face when he finds out..." George grinned. "It will be priceless! Brilliant! Timeless!"

"Stop it!" exclaimed Fred, covering his ears and cringing in angst. "You're just making the wait harder!"

"Sorry," George apologized. "I forgot myself."

"You're forgiven." Fred replied. "I just wish they would get here! I don't know how much more waiting I can take!"

"Ron's the same way I bet," said George. "He's been looking forward to her coming too, although not for the same reasons were are. He didn't hear her tell Ginny. He doesn't know what we know."

"Serves him right for not confiding in us about his little secert!" exclaimed Fred. "I mean, we're his brothers! What reason would he have not to trust us?"

"Well, there was that one time we turned him purple..."

"And he looked lovely! Is it our fault he couldn't appreciate his new plumlike appearance?"

"Of course not!" George replied. "I just ment that if he couldn't appreciate our helpful efforts then, why would he appreciate them now?"

"True, true..." Fred nodded. "But this is our area of expertise! I mean, the wisdom we could have passed onto him! The knowledge we could have handed down! Like a flaming torch of experience, passed down from Weasley brother to Weasley brother!"

"Your getting philosopical again."

"Sorry," said Fred. "Result of the shock. I'm still not over the fact of our brother's distrust in us."

"I know," said George, patting him on the back. "It's still a shocking blow to me as well. But still." He grinned maliciously at his twin. "He'll get his conupence. Right after he finds out she went to see _him_."

Both brothers smiled happily at this thought.

Suddenly, they heard a crack from below them and their two heads snapped forward as they jumped up and leaned out the window, peering at the ground below. Standing in front of the door to their home, was their father, who had just Apparated home from work. But he was not alone. With him stood a teenage girl with bushy brown hair, clutching a suitcase in one hand and an orange cat in the other.

Fred and George grinned at each other.

------

Well how was that? Part two will be posted as soon as I finish writting it! Until then, feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2! Some R/H fluff, thoughts from Harry, and of course, more Fred and George fun!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awsome! All the reviews made me smile!

As promised, here's more story!

Enjoy!

--------

Ron sat in the comfortable kitchen of the Burrow, fidgeting nervously as he played chess at the worn kitchen table with Harry. He picked up his knight and sat it back down, then picked it up again and once more sat it back in it's original position, unable to make up his mind of where to move the piece in his hand. Things, even things he was good at such as chess and Quidditch were becoming increasingly more difficult to complete over the last few days, increasing daily as his thoughts strayed to this particular day of summer. Not that there was anything usual about today really. Nothing more unusual then previous summers. His other best friend was arriving today to visit and stay for the remainder of the summer, but that was nothing spectacular,seeing her had never been anything exceedingly special before. Nothing special that he'd admit to anyway...

He started to pick up his knight again when the voice of his other best friend, Harry Potter, interrupted his thoughts.

"I would quit doing that if I where you." Harry warned Ron. "It looks like you knight is going to be ill."

Ron looked down at his knight and sure enough, his knight's face was turning a sickly green under his helmet. Ron apologized and finally moved his knight. Harry picked up a pawn and knocked Ron's knight off the board. Ron failed to notice, however, as he was staring intently out the kitchen at the front door, as if some sort of x-ray vision was going to kick in any second and let him see what was behind it.

"Looking for something in particular?" asked Harry, trying to contain a smile. He knew what Ron was looking for. Though the redhead had been trying to hide it, his growing excitment over the last few days had become noticable to most of the Weasley household, particullary to Harry himself. Harry knew what his best friend had been counting down the days until Hermione arrived, Ron's obvious affection forHarry's other best friend had been becoming more obivious each year. Ron had like her for some time now, which he made plainly obvious at the Yule Ball their 4th year at Hogwarts. Harry was thoroughly amused by his best friend's crush, and supported him in his presual of Hogwart's smartest student.

Harry watched Ron's face reddened slightly as he turned his attention quickly away from the door. "Of course not," he said defensively. "I was just looking to see if Dad had gotten home yet. Want to make sure everything went ok and all, Hermione's never Apprated before."

He tried to sound casual about Hermione coming, but Harry could see the look of semi-contained excitement on his friend's face. Ron couldn't wait to see Hermione. Inwardly, Harry smiled to himself. Maybe being in confined quarters with the girl he liked would finally get Ron to admit his feelings for Hermione. Being at school with her had certainly done nothing to push the couple together, much to his and all of Griffendor's dissappointment. It seemed the only ones who didn't know how the two felt about each other were the couple themselves. This made it very fustrating for the people around them. Harry remembered the chaos after the Yule Ball, the scene Ron and Hermione had made, Ron almost visably green with envy. The two should have figured it out then, but no. Both were too thick for that.

He looked over and saw Ron staring at the door again.

Harry had to fight hard to keep himself from grinning.

"Your move," he reminded Ron, which broke his fixed gaze at the front door again.

"Huh?" said Ron, snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah." Ron started to move his hand towards his bishop when a loud crack sounded from outside the front door of the Weasley's home. Ron jumped up and ran towards the door. "I'll get it!" he shouted, trying to calm himself through his excitement. The readhead race out of the kitchen and slid to a stop in front the entrance to the Weasley home.

Behind him, Harry finally grinned.

--------------

"Now when we go downstairs to grace the household with our presence," began Fred, he and his twin still sitting in the same spot the had been in since their father and Hermione had arrived. "Should we go downstairs and ask Hermione about her summer? Or let our dear brother ask and take the full credit in making a fool of himself?"

George pondered this question seriously as he and his twin got up and made their way towards the door. "Tis' a difficult question, dear brother," he said thoughtfully. "Though I always feel we should take some credit in causing chaos whenever possible..."

"A statement I wholeheartedly agree with," nodded Fred.

"...I think we should get our brother get the total privilage of humiliating himself in front of the woman he loves." concluded George.

"Hummm..." mused Fred. "Yet another good point from your obivious brilliant Weasley mind."

"A mind our dear brother Ron has sadly never inherited," sighed George tragically.

"Not all can be as lucky as us," consold Fred. "But back to the problem at hand. I think we should give our blundering brother all the credit. If he's going to royally embarrass himself for his dreamwoman, he might as well do it right!"

"Point taken." nodded George. "So we are agreed?"

"Agreed." Fred replied. Both boys shook hands to confirm their decision.

"Now," George began. "Shall we go watch our brother make a fool of himself?"

"Let's," said Fred.

Both boys left their room and headed downstairs, eager for the fun to begin.

-----------

How was that? Good? Bad? Eather way, part three will be up soon! Same Weasley-time, same, Weasley-channel!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3! Woot! Ron and Hermione reunite!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awsome!

-----------

Ron slid to a stop in front of the door seconds after he heard the sound of his father Apparating home with Hermione. He took a deep breath, this was the moment he had been waiting all summer for, the moment when Hermione would finally arrive. Ron took another deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it, and pushed the door open to reveal to people on the other side. One, a tall man with red hair much like his own, and glasses, was his father. "Hello Ron!" he said, greeting his son cheerily. "I've brought you another guest!" he stated, gesturing to the girl next to him. "Now you two say hello while I go tell your mother we got here in one piece."

Mr. Weasley strode past his son into the house, and turned into the kitchen to start the search for his wife. This left Ron and Hermione standing alone at the door, looking at each other in silence. Ron look at Hermione silently, not knowing what to say, and was just about to attempt to say something when Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Ron felt his ears burst into a violent shade of red at Hermione's embrace. Not knowing how else to react, he returned the hug, and was thoroughly enjoy it when Hermione broke the embrace and stepped back from him.

Ron was slightly disappointed by this, but his disappointment faded as he looked at Hermione's face and saw her beaming at him. He couldn't beamed back at her. He had missed her so much, and now her she was, standing in front of him, looking radiant. And she had just hugged him. Life was wonderful.

"Ron!" she exclaimed her face still beaming. "I've missed you! How've you been? How's everybody here?"

Ron hesitated a moment, the fact that she had just said she missed him sending a wave of happiness over him. She missed him! Him! Ron Weasley!

He then realized she was waiting for an answer and cleared his throat, his ears redding slightly for not answering her right away. "Everybody's been great. I've been great. But now things are even better, now that you're here!" Ron, suddenly realizing what he had just said, wracked his brain for something to say so that she wouldn't suspect his feelings for her. "You know, cause now we can all hang out together! You, me, and Harry, that is."

Ron thought he saw Hermione's face change slightly at this last comment, but it changed back a second later so he figured it was nothing. "That's true! Speaking of him, where is Harry?"

Harry, who had been watching the entire scene between Ron and Hermione from the kitchen, now stood up and made his way towards his two best friends. "Hey Hermione," he greeted. Hermione raced over to and threw her arms around his neck as well, hugging him tightly, the same way she had done to Ron.

Ron felt slightly disheartened by the fact Hermione had hugged Harry to, but he noticed she didn't seem to hug Harry nearly as long as she had hugged him. Maybe it was his imagination, but Ron decided to take this as a possible good sign either way.

After Hermione released Harry all three walked to the kitchen to catch up on what the others had been up to. Ron and Harry sat across from each other at their original positions facing each other across the chessboard while Hermione sat next to Ron.

The three friends sat their talking for a minute, Ron explaining how he and Harry had been playing chess the moment before, adding as he spoke that he had been winning, which caused Hermione to smile. "Modest, aren't we?" she said, shaking her head. Ron was about to tell her that he was just being honest, and what was wrong with that, when he heard the sound of voices entering through the kitchen door.

Ron looked up to see his twin brothers, Fred and George, coming through the kitchen door, discussing something. Both stopped when they saw him looking at them and grinned.

"Hallow everyone!" Fred greeted. "Greetings!" proclaimed George, bowing mocking at the trio.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, annoyed by his brothers presence.

"We live here, remember?" asked George.

"Dispite what mum may wish..." added Fred.

Ron glared at the two, but said nothing. He just hoped they didn't do anything to embarass him in front of Hermione, they probably would anyway, he just hoped it was sooner than later.

"You three just continue with whatever you were discussing," said Fred, waving his hands at them as he and George passed. "George and I are just going to wip up a bit of something to eat. Pretend we're not even here."

"We'd like nothing better," muttered Ron. The twins caught what he said and shook their heads.

"Temper, temper, little brother." warned George.

"You don't want to embarass yourself in front of Harry and your lady friend, now do you?"

Ron's ears wentbright red at the last part. His face burned in anger as he turned on his brothers.

"Why don't you two go and stick a-"

"Your interested in cooking?" Hermione interrupted, trying to change the subject to aviod an arguement. Both the twins nodded their heads enthustically.

"It's been a dream of ours to learn to cook for years," said George.

"Ever since dad brought home that muggle tape with that chef emile or iron chef, or whatever his name was." said Fred said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "He was an inspiration to us. Though he might have actually been two seperate people on two seperate tapes. Who knows. He's still our hero."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"No," admitted George. "We're just a mite hungery, that's all."

"Don't tell mum," warned Fred. "She'll get ideas if she knowswht brilliantcooks we are. She might make us cook gourmet meals for you all the time! And some are undeserving of our cooking," he added, sending Ron a look that everyone but Ron himself caught.

The three friends stared at the twins with the same odd expression on their faces for a moment longer, then, dismissing it as just a Fred and George thing, continued with their previous conversation.

"So what have you to been up to the last few days?" asked Hermione. "Tell me everything."

"Nothing too exciting," replied Ron. "Just practicing Quidditch, playing chess, avioding exploding muggle items that dad brings home. You know, the usual."

"Exploding muggle items?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow. As Ron proceeded to tell her about how Fred and George had gotten hold of a bag of muggle items their dad had brought home, George nudged Fred with his elbow, as Fred had started tapping his foot impatiently at the trio's general chatter.

"Stop that," whispered George, as he used his wand to order a frying pan to come towards him."You might draw their attention. And then who know's what'll happen?"

"I can't help it," whinned Fred under his breath. "It's taking forever! We've been here a whole..." Fred glanced up at the muggle clock his father had installed. "...two minutes! I mean really! You'd think they would be considerate and have had our dear brother embarass himself already!"

"But they don't know that he's going to embarass himself!" reminded George.

"I know," sighed Fred. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't like it eather," sypathsized George. "Accio eggs!"

A cartoon of eggs zoomed out of the refridgotator and landed on the counter.

"But Fred, really. What else can we do but wait? Fast forward time?"

"Hey! That's not a bad-"

"Nah. Remember when mum almost caught us last time?"

"True. Who knew she'd get so mad about us trying to fast forward to when Percy would graduate?"

"Just cause' that would been a couple of years lost-"

"Shh!" Fred held up a hand to silence George. Both listened intently as they heard Hermione's voice.

"...and then I went on vacation out of the country for the first time. By myself! It was so much fun."

"That's awsome. Where'd you go to visit Hermione?"

Both twins head's snapped around as the heard Ron ask Hermione this question. They held their breaths in excitement-this was it!

"Oh," Hermione began, looking down slightly as if suddenly reluctant to disclose the location of her vacation. "Well, I went to, um, the East. To visit a friend of mine. That's all."

Harry, the twins noticed, seemed to have caught on to where and who Hermione had gone to visit, as his face paled slightly. He looked at Hermione with a weird expression on his face, as if she was going to set off an atomic bomb. The twins snickered, and looked over at Ron to see if he had caught on as well. But Ron sat looking at Hermione expectantly, still oblivious as to the location of her visit.

"But where'd you go?" he asked her again, slightly confused as to why Hermione seemed so reluctant to reveal the location of her visit.

The twins stared gleefully in anticipation at the two. Hermione, seeming to realize that there was no point in stalling any longer, sighed and sat up straight in her chair. "I went to Bulgaria." she responded.

Ron felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Bulgaria?" he croaked, staring at Hermione with a weird look on his face. He could faintly hear a weird noise behind him, like semi-contained laughter, but he didn't care. All he could do was stare at Hermione in disbelief and shock.

"Yes," replied Hermione briskly. "To visit Viktor for a week."

Ron's face went ghostly white as he stared at Hermione.

"Krum?"

----------------

How was that? Good? Bad? Feel free to review!

Next chapter-all heck breaks loose!


	4. Chapter 4

Oye...I haven't updated this story in forever. Lame excuse: i was applying to colleges, which took about two thousand years to complete. (Or at least it felt like that) Anyway, on with the story!

----------

"Krum?"

Ron's voice sounded small and hollow as he heard himself speak.

He couldn't believe it. Hermione had gone to Bulgaria. To see Krum.

She went to see Krum.

She went to see _Krum_.

Ron's shock at what he had just heard quickly turned into rage as what Hermione had done sank in. His face reddened with fury as the anger grew inside of him and his fists clenched in rage.

"YOU WENT TO SEE _KRUM_?"

Ron thundered these words at Hermione, then stared at her seething. Somewhere behind him he was aware Fred and George werehollowing with laughter, but he didn't care. He felt like he had just been stabbed in the back, and by the only girl he had ever truly cared for. And that was just too much.

Hermione stared back at him in shock and concern, she knew he didn't like Viktor, but this reaction was something totally unexpected, even from Ron. She had never seen him act this way before, not ever, and it was frightening. "Ron are you-"

"How could you go visit that stupid git! Wasn't it enough going to the Yule Ball with him?"

"Krum is not stupid!" snapped Hermione. "He's a kind, considerate, intelligent person! Which is more than I can say for you at the moment!"

"Sure, defend your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Surrrrrrrrre, he's not!" Ron mocked. "Then why'd you go visit him?"

"I'm visiting you too! And I'm visiting Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I'm not dating eather of you!"

Ron groaned inwardly. _She just has to rub THAT in..._he grimaced.

"Ron please, calm down!" Hermione pleaded, moving closer to him and grabbing his arm, in an effort to sooth him. "It was just a visit! Between friends! That's all!"

"Oh, that's all, huh?" Ron blazed, as Ginny, who had heard the commotion from her room, entered behind him. "Well then, you won't mind telling me exactly what you and-_Vicky_ did, while you were visiting him in the apperently enchanted lands of Bulgaria?"

"No," Hermione stated, crossing her arms as she glared at Ron."I was going to anyone before you started-"

"Fine!" Ron snapped. "Let's hear it then!"

Hermione sighed inwardly at the idiotic way Ron was acting, collected herself, and took a breath. "Well, we stayed at his parents house, and walked around the country side alot, and-"

"You stayed at his house? Just the two of you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms and giving Ron a glare. "My mum and dad would never allow that. His parents were there. As were two of his brothers, the housekeeper, several maids-"

"We get the point Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Anyway, what else did you do?"

"Well..." Hermione continued, deciding to ignore Ron's rudeness just this once. "We took the train and visited the many of the historic landmarks, and the food! Ron, you would have loved it-"

"Maybe," Ron agreed, nodding. "Though I would have hated to interrupt any romantic dinners between you and Vicky."

"What is your problem?" Hermione thundered, finally losing her temper. "I'm trying to be reasonable with you and you still keep making stupid comments about me and Viktor! The Triwizard Torament is over! Get over it already!"

"That's not the point!" Ron thundered back.

"Then what is it? What is the point Ron?"

Ron's face reddened as she asked this, above all things, he couldn't tell her that. Not unless he was prepared to utterly humilate himself in front of Harry and a fair amount of his family. And in front of Hermione, who probably reject him. Ron just couldn't-he couldn't risk that. Anything was better than that.

"Look, if you don't see what a creep that guy is Hermione, than maybe you should date him, even if your not now. Because Viktor Krum is a jerk, and if you can't see that I'm just trying to warn you ahead of time, then you two probably deserve each other. Becauseif your that blind,your obiviously not as smart as everybody gives you credit for."

Hermione stared at Ron, a hurt filling her eyes as she stared at him. "I cannot believe you just said that Ron."

Hermione turned and ran from the room.

---------------------

Ok...you gotta love a jealous Ron. (Though I'd much rather have two jealous Weasley twins fighting over me personally. But hey. What can you do.) I think I made Ron a bit too mean though, I'll change it later if I did.


	5. Chapter 5

More story!

-------------------

As Hermione flew out of the room,all facesturned to look at the fuming redhead in the middle of the room.

Ron continued to stare at the spot where Hermione had just been standing as if she was still there, his ears and face bright red. He glared at the spot as if it were shouting obscenties at him,then turned on his heel and stormed off into the kitchen, Harry following after him.

Fred and George watched as their sister ran off through the house in the direction Hermione had run, the amused looks on their faces having long since dissloved.

"Hermione sure looked upset by what Ron said to her..." George said to Fred, looking at his twin, worry showing on his face.

"That's because Ron acted like a total git," Fred replied.

"Do you think she's okay?" George asked, looking off toward where Hermione had fled.

"I'm sure Hermione's fine, Ginny went after her," Fred answered. But the worry on his brother's face was now beginning to reflect on his own. Both were now looking down the hall where Hermione had gone. "But..."

"...maybe we should check?" George finished.

"Just in case," Fred responded.

Both headed down the hallway where Hermione had disappeared, listening for their brother's friend and cautiously knocking and opening the various doors when they heard nothing to check to see if she was inside. The first couple of rooms they checked were empty, but as they progressed down the hall, Fred paused. "George, listen. Do you here that?"

George titled his head and stood silently, listening of the sound his brother seemed to be able to hear. At first, he heard nothing, but then, as he strained his ears, he could just make out a a low sound coming from the door at the end of the hall, which led into Ginny's room. "Yeah," he affirmed, nodding at his twin. "Suppose that's her?"

"Only one way to find out..." Fred pointed out. George nodded again and the two of them made their way towards the door as silently as they could. They weren't worrying about being seen, as the door was closed, and as far as they knew, Hermione had not cast any spells on herself recently to enable herself to see through solid that they would not be discovered, both boys stood on eather side on the door frame and listened.

Through the door they could hear two voices. One was definitely Ginny's, the twins knew that for having lived with her for so long. The other voice, which was feminine as well, and making what sounded like very angry threats, they figured was Hermione's. Fred and George couldn't distinguish much that was being said at first, but from the enraged tones coming from what they assumed to be Hermione, and the agreeing sounds that Ginny followed Hermione's rants with, the twins figured they were talking about the outburst they had caused Ron to make.

After a few minutes of listening they were able to distinguish what was begin said. Hermione was ranting about what a jerk Ron was, and how she couldn't understand why he hated her friendship with Viktor so much. Ginny seemed to be listening attentively for the most part, adding helpful comments now and then about what an idiot Ron was.

"Doesn't sound like she's any madder at Ron than usual," George whispered. Fred nodded. "I guess we didn't cause any irreversable harm then."

"I agree," George nodded. "Let's wait a moment longer and than go before-"

George was interrupted as a noise from inside of the room startled them. After a moment of listening, the twins distinguished the sound and looked at each other in shock. "George..." Fred began, as the sound grew louder. "Is she...crying?"

As much as eather hated to admited, the sound coming from the room was indeed crying.

"I just...don't understand him Ginny," they heard her sob. "Why does he always have to attack me whenever...when I do something that HE doesn't approve of! I-I, I just don't get it!"

"Ron...isn't exactly the most considerate with people's feelings," Ginny explained, attempting to comfort her friend. "He didn't mean it Hermione, he'd never want to hurt you."

"But why does he always have to be so mean about it? He's acting like I betrayed him!"

"Hermione, Ron only acts that way, well-to be honest I'm not exactly sure why he acts like that," they heard Ginny respond. "He's just a big prat sometimes."

As they continued to listen, Hermione seemed to attempting to control her sobs, which raised the twin's hopes that she might be feeling better. "I just wish..." she sniffed. "I just wish Ron...-oh!" Hermione's speech was interrupted as tears overcame her again, louder and more distraught then before.

As they listened to Hermione's sobs, Fred and George turned and looked at each other guiltily. Though they had wanted to cause Ron to make a git of himself, but they hadn't wanted things to turn out like this. Sure, they wanted to watch Ron overreact. Sure they had wanted Ron to make a royal ass of himself in front of the woman he loved. Sure they had wanted Ron to embarass himself royallyin front of a fairly large group of people. But they hadn't ment to cause him to act so horrible made Hermione cry.

Sighing in unision, both knew what they had to do to make things right.

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Where did Ron run off to again?"

---------

Sorry this chapter wasn't very long and was lacking in humor. Seriousness is much harder to write then fun things. Sigh...I had to struggle to restrain myself from writting funner things for Fred and George to say. Next chapter though, I get to go crazy so it should be up hopefully pretty soon!


	6. Chapter 6

EEEE! So many reviews! Thanks everyone! I'm so happy you all like the story sofar! Hopefully, this next bit will be up to par!

I had far too much fun writing this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Watching Goblet of Fire really helps motivate a gal, there's so many scenes with Fred and George! sighs contentedly I love them far too much. Actually, it's impossible to love them too much.

Anyway, hopefully, you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-----------

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen of the Burrow, Harry was trying to complete the most impossible of impossible tasks. Talking sense into Ron. Which wasn't easy, since after his explosion at Hermione, his anger hadn't subsided. He had stormed into the kitchen, yanked out one the kitchen chairs from the under the table, slammed himself down onto and, and had begun ranting, rather angrily. Harry, who had decided to wait until his best friend had calmed down a bit before trying to talk to him like a reasonable person, was alternating between re-living past Quidditch matches in his head and counting dots on the ceiling of the Weasley family kitchen as Ron raved.

"...that stupid prat has done nothing but cause trouble! What's so interesting about him anyway? I mean, sure, he's famous, but so what?"

Harry noticed a particularly large discolored spot on the Weasley's ceiling. He wondered if one of Fred and George's experiment's had something to do with that...

"Of all people should could have gone to visit this summer, she had to go visit him! Why would she, if she wasn't date-" Ron didn't seem to able to force the word out, at least when it associated Hermione and Krum together. "...I mean, seeing him! He's nothing but a big stupid git!"

Ron's outburst stopped suddenly and he sighed, looking dejected. "Why...why else would she visit him?" he asked miserably to the empty space in front of him.

Thinking he may have found his chance to talk to a slightly more reasonable side of Ron, Harry decided to try conversation with him. "Ron, Hermione said she only went there to visit him as a friend," he reminded Ron. "And she's never lied to us before. Why would she start all of a sudden now, even if she and Krum-"

"Krum!" Ron spat venomously, his rage returning at the mention of the Bulgarian's name. "Where does she get off, trying to act all innocent about visiting her precious Viktor?" Ron huffed, ignoring Harry as if he hadn't even spoken. "...Like I don't know why she really went down there!" he declared.

"True," Harry agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "She couldn't have just gone down there because they were friends or something. That would be insane."

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Of course, THAT he heard. Ron's hearing had always been a bit selective.

Just then Harry heard footsteps approaching behind himself and Ron and turned to see who it was, hoping with all his might it wasn't Hermione returning to re-ignite the argument between herself and Ron. But to his relief, two red heads poke through the kitchen doorway, as Fred and George survived the scene inside,-ranting Ron, defeated looking Harry and all.

"What's the matter Ron?" asked George, stepping into the kitchen along with Fred and approaching their younger brother as he glared up at them from his seat at the kitchen table next to Harry.

"Nothing," Ronmuttered.Hegrumbled something else,thenturned and looked away to the nearest corner of the kitchen, ignoring the twins.

"Good," said George, plopping down across from him as Fred did the same, ignoring the fact that Ron obliviously did not want them there. "Then you won't mind if we join you two for a bit of a chat," he said, making himself comfortable. Ron turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the twins across the table, glaring at the two as if they were both large, repulsive slugs.

"Oh really?" asked Ron, continuing his glare at the twins over his shoulder. "What makes you think we want to talk to you about anything?"

"That little love spat you had with Hermione, that's what," replied Fred simply.

"Love-WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, whirling around in his seat, staring at Fred and George, his face quickly growing red with embarrassment.

"You know," George said casually. "That little lover's tift you just had in there with your girlfriend."

"Hermione is not my girlfriend!" Ron snapped, glaring at the twins angrily.

"Exactly!" George exclaimed.

"That's why we're here!" added Fred. "To help you!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, staring at the twin suspiciously. Harry, who had been sitting next to Ron silently up until this point, groaned and shook his head in disbelief. Ron really was thick sometimes.

"We're here to help you with your Hermione problem, little brother," George replied. "You know, get you two to kiss and make up, as you always do."

"WHAT? I've never kissed Hermione!"

"And therein lies the problem," George sighed.

Ron's ears burned as he tried to force out a response, but he seemed unable to retort. Finally, between controlling his anger and his embarrassment, he managed to splutter, "Y-you, just-...SHUT UP!" he snapped, that being the best response he could up with in his current state. He had never been able to think to clearly when he was mad. "Don't you two have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Not really, no," admitted Fred. "Apparently, George is allergic to the current project we're working on, so until we find some substute to bat guano...we're here for you, ickle Ronnie!" he exclaimed, patting Ron on the head the way their mother often did. Ron irritably pushed his hand away and looked straight at Fred and George.

"I don't help, especially not from you!" Ron snapped. "Not with Hermione-for whatever reason you might think I need, and not for any other reason!"

"Look Ron," George said seriously. "We wouldn't even be bothering you about this, but we feel like we..."George's sentence trailed offas he looked at Fred. After their guilt trip over upsetting Hermione they had been such a hurry to make things right between she and Ron that they hadn't decided on whether or not to tell Ron that they knew about Krum's visit. George gave Fred a questioning glance, and Fred, seeming to know what he was asking, shook his head. George had to agree. If they admitted to Ron that they had known about Krum, he would never let them help him...

"...we feel bad for Hermione after you acted like such a prat in there," George finished. "So we're going to help you out with your girlfriend troubles."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron fumed, slapping his fist on the table.

"You don't say?" asked George, looking at Ron skeptically. "From the way you're reacted when she told you she visited Krum, I never would have guessed."

"Ron, think about it. I mean, would you have gotten that angry otherwise?" Fred asked. "Krum is nice, respects Hermione, and treats her very nicely, unlike other people in this room..." Ron glared at Fred. Fred, however, ignored him and continued. "Really, if you only liked her as just a friend, as you claim, you'd be happy for her. Not acting like she had just hexed the Cudley Cannons."

Ron looked down at the floor guilty, as George spoke to him. "All we're offering is to aid you! To help you to get her to forgive you quicker! I mean, what reason could you have for not trusting us?

"What reason?" Ron exclaimed. "Your're joking! Just last week, you tried to turn me purple!

"And you looked lovely!" George assured him. "Purple is your color! Why do you think mum always makes you those purple sweaters?"

"MAROON!" Ron shouted in anger, his face turning a deep shade of red. "THEY'RE MAROON! NOT PURPLE! PURPLE'S A GIRL COLOR!"

"So?" asked George.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"If you say so," said Fred, waving a hand dismissively. "These days, there are times when I'm not so sure."

"LIKE WHEN?" Ron bellowed.

"Oh I don't know," mused George. "How about, just hours ago, when you were talking to the girl of dreams, and you couldn't even tell her how you feel about her!"

Ron's eyes went wide at George's words. He opened his mouth, as if about to response, then seemed to change his mind and closed it. He then muttered something incomprehensible and then stared at the floor.

Harry, meanwhile, stared at Fred and George, then at Ron. "They tried to turn you purple?"

"Tried?" laughed Fred. "We did!"

"We were merely trying to improve him." George said to Harry. "Been trying for years."

"Needless to say, you can see our efforts ultimately failed..." added Fred.

Ron glowered at his brothers, who smiled pleasantly in return. "You're both big prats, you know that?" he stated glaring at them.

"Well," said George, acting hurt. "That's a fine way to talk to people are just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help!" Ron fumed, his face becoming red. "So just leave me alone!"

"Look Ron," said Fred, his face suddenly becoming serious. "We know we've pulled some stuff on you in the past. And we're going to so again in the future, I can guarantee you that," he stated. "But this thing with you and Hermione has gone on far enough."

"It has," agreed George. "Despite all the tricks we play on you, despite everything we've ever done to humiliate you-"

"-Which is a lot," added Fred.

"-We've never done anything to really hurt you. Have we?" asked George, looking at Ron seriously. Ron scrunched up his face slightly as he mentally ran over the entire list of all the things his brothers had ever done to him in his head. And, try as he might, as he recalled each prank, he could never remember one where the twins had done something that would seriously hurt him, physically or emotionally. The tricks had been embarrassing, yes, but just that. Nothing horrid or unfixable.

Ron sighed and conceded to what his brothers had just said. "All right," he admitted. "So you've never done anything to seriously ruin my life. But you've never done anything to exactly help me either, so why should I trust you?"

"Because we're your brothers!" exclaimed Fred.

"Exactly!" agreed George.

"And if we can't help you, who can?" asked Fred. "Are you going to go Harry for help?"

"I think not," said George. "Harry can't even handle his own crushes."

"Is it really necessary to bring me into this?" said Harry, trying to resist the urge to strangle the twins for dragging his love life into this. Harry had begun to develop feelings for the youngest Weasley over the past few months, though he hadn't realized it until recently. He had been hiding his feelings about it since then, not exactly sure how to break the news to Ron. He had seen how Ron had acted about all Ginny's other boyfriends, and did not want to do anything to risk their friendship.

"Did us bringing up your love life make you uncomfortable?" asked George.

"Well, yes," Harry admitted.

"Then it's very necessary," replied Fred. Harry sighed. "But anyway," Fred continued, "Enough of making Harry squirm. It's your pathetic love life we're really here to focus on Ron."

"Gee thanks," Ron said sarcastically. "But I don't need your help, because I don't like Hermione. So leave me alone!" he snapped. He then whirled around, turning his back on the twins and crossing his arms across his chest. He then proceeded to glare at the wall.

Fred and George sighed, both seriously wondering what Hermione saw in their younger brother. But, though it may have been against their better judgment, they were determined to right themselves for hurting her feelings and, after exchanging glances, knew they had to give their mission one more try.

Fred stared at his brother a moment, trying to think of some way to get Ron to do what he needed to do to get Hermione to forgive his moronic brother. But big as a prat as Ron was...

That's when it hit Fred. Ron was a big prat. That was something he'd known all his life, and something he and George had taken to reminding Ron of on a regular basis, just, you know, in case he forgot. (They were very considerate that way) But Fred hadn't realized how useful Ron's pratishness could be until now.

"I guess we were wrong than Ron," Fred said to his younger brother's back. "You win. We'll leave you alone."

George looked at Fred as if had just grown an extra set of ears, giving him a look that clearly wondered what the hell Fred was doing. Fred gave George a grin and winked.

George stared a Fred a moment, confused. Then he noticed the look on Fred's face, which was all too familiar. He knew that look….

A grin spread across his face as well. "Yes Ron," he agreed. "We shouldn't have assumed what we did. We'll just go."

"Your-what?" Ron asked incredously, turning halfway around and staring at Fred in surprise. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this, and that exactly what Fred had intended. It was much easier to manipulate Ron when he was confused.

Fred put on the best apologetic face he could and walked over to Ron. "We said we'll leave you alone Ron, since you said you don't like Hermione." He patted his younger brother on the back and smiled. "No hard feelings, eh?"

Ron looked at suspiciously. Something wasn't right. Fred and George never gave up this easily when they thought he was wrong, and were trying to convince him otherwise. Even Harry looked surprised, which only increased Ron's suspicions about the twins.

Something was definitely up...

"No...I guess not," Ron replied, looking at the twins carefully, trying to decipher what it was they were up to. "As long as you promise to really drop it from now on."

"Oh, we promise we will," said George, as he got up from the table and began to head towards the door that led out of the Weasley's kitchen.

Fred nodded and began walking towards the exit as well. "Scouts honor, as the muggles say. We'll just leave you two alone now." And with the, Fred and George turned and walked out of the room.

Ron looked after his older brothers as the disappeared out of the kitchen door, now totally bewildered. They had actually done what they said they were going to do.

They had left.

Ron looked over at Harry, intending to ask what he thought of the whole situation, but the look on Harry's face told him that Harry was just as confused as he himself was.

Ron looked again at the doorway the led out of the kitchen, wondering what the twins could possibly be up to. Whatever they were planning though, he was sure of one thing.

He was definitely going to hate it.

---------------

Whew! That was quite a bit of writing! I hope you all liked it! I ran it through a spell check, so hopefully it flows better. (I know it's not fun to read misspelled words, so hopefully this helps!) Anywhoo, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Just to clarify things, this story is set in the summer after the forth book. (One of the two best Harry Potter book, in the whole series in my opinion! (The fifth book was amazing as well!))

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really help motivate a gal!

-------------

Harry and Ron sat in silence after the twins left,-Ron trying to figure out what the twins were up to, Harry, trying figure out a nice way to tell Ron he was a git.

Ron had been wracking his brain non-stop for the last ten minutes, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what Fred and George were up to. It was probably going to be impossible to figure out, Fred and George were always thinking up new, creative ways to torment him, but that had never stopped him from trying to figure out their schemes before.

They'd probably just do things to torment him until he confessed his feelings Hermione. Like hex his shoes again. Ron winched at the memory. Or do something even worse, like enchant his underwear to give him wedgies. He shuddered.

Harry meanwhile, was contemplating the right word choices to say what he had to to Ron. Calling him a git outright seemed a tad harsh but...

Harry looked over at his best friend, who had a pained expression on his face, as if he had just remembered something unpleasent.

Maybe bluntness was the best way to go...

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Harry, who was thoroughly uncomfortable with the silence, (as well as bored from sitting in the Weasley's kitchen so long) couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"Well, maybe you should apologize to her," Harry blurted suddenly, breaking the silence.

Ron swerved his head and looked at Harry as if he were insane.

"I mean, no offense Ron," Harry said, shurging apologetically." But you kind of were-how can I put this nicely...?" he asked himself, tapping the wooden table top thoughtfully with a finger. "...humm..." he murmured. "I think I've got it." he declared, after mulling it over for a moment." You acted like a big prat."

"What!" Ron exclaimed, his anger flaring up again. "I did not!" he snapped." I just confronted her calmly on her little visit with her boy-..." he trailed off again as he had done before, unable to articulate words that associated Hermione, Krum, and dating together in the sentence. "...-with Krum!" he stated, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"You call shrieking at her the way you did calmly? Come on Ron! They could hear you in Diagon Alley the way you were carrying on!"

"Well...she yelled too!"

"Only because you were yelling at her! What did you expect her to do, break down and confess to dating Krum?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is!"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to resist to figure out how many hits it would take to get some sense into Ron's head. He calmed himself, then looked up at Ron. "Ron," he asked. "Ignoring Hermione's dating status for the moment, just think about the way you were acting. Did you ever think Fred and George might be right?"

"Oh sure, take their side!"

"I'm not taking Fred and George's side!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm just trying to do what they were trying to do-help you! Why are you being so thick-headed about it!"

Harry looked at Ron expectantly. Ron looked back at Harry, then sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I...I honestly don't know." he said. Harry looked at Ron.

Ron sighed. "Fine-I do know why, but you're not going to make me say it!"

Harry suddenly grinned at Ron. "So Fred and George were right then?" he asked. "You like Hermione?"

Ron said nothing. He didn't need to. His ears had gone bright red and the mention of Hermione's name, giving away everything.

Harry's grinned broadened.

Ron's face darkened as he noticed Harry's face. "Say anything to her and I'll..."

Harry nodded, getting up and ignoring the threatening look Ron was giving him. "Wouldn't dream of it Ron."

He looked up at the muggle clock Mr. Weasley had installed a few weeks earlier. Subtracting 4 hours, (for, when Mr. Weasley installed it the clock according to Ron, he had accidently set it a little too far forward. Harry, when had arrived, had offered to set it to the correct time for him, but Mr. Weasley refused the offer, determined to figure out the mysterious workings of the clock on his own) checked the time and looked back at Ron. "We still have an hour until dinner. Want to play some chess?"

"Sure," Ron nodded. Chess sounded like a good way to get his mind off...things. He was about to get up from the table when suddenly he stopped. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking from the clock back to Ron.

"Thanks...for not making fun of me liking...you know."

"Well, you asked me not to."

"And for, well, not ditching me for being such a prat about the whole...being a jerk to her thing."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, smiling. "Just promise you'll make it up to her."

"I will," Ron sighed. "I just gotta figure out this whole likingher thing still."

"You will," Harry assured him. "Just try to do it quick though, or who knows when Hermione will forgive you. She's touchier about your getting cross with her,unlike like me. I'm used to your moronic behavior by now."

"What! Hey!"

Harry shrugged. "Just telling it like it is."

Ron grumbled something then got up search for the chess set.

-------------------------

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Not now!"

George had begun questioning Fred as soon as they were out of ear shot of Ron and Harry. Fred turned his head and glared at his brother, as he made his way towards their room, the only place he knew that would be safe to talk. "I'll tell you as soon as we get back to our room! We

"Yes you will! I'll disown you if you don't!"

"Phsst, then who would you talk to? Ron?"

"Of course not! That's Harry's job!"

"Then just wait a ruddy second! Jeez! Your starting to sound like Ron!"

George gasped and looked at Fred as if he just hexed him. "You take that back! That was uncalled for!" he exclaimed, looking genuinely insulted.

Fred sighed, and nodded in agreement. "Your right, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it," he said apologetically.

George nodded in return, and smiled at his brother. "It's ok. I know how trying spending time with Ron can be. It discombobulates the brain," he said, tapping the top of his head for empathies.

"So true," sighed Fred. "And all we were trying to do was help our dear Ronald!"

"You'd think we'd hexed his shoes again," George sighed.

"Hey! He was never able to prove that was us!"

"Well...it was."

"But he was never able to prove it!"

"That's true," George admitted. "But mum still punished us anyway."

"That's only because the Burrow's criminal justice system around here is extremely faulty. We're always guilty before proven innocent."

"Only because we're the only ones around with enough guts to execute so many brilliant plans."

"Speaking of brilliant plans..." Fred began, as the two reached their room and entered. He closed the door and turned to look at George, a grin spreading across his face. "Here's what I've got in mind."

-------

Sadly, I wasn't able to be as creative with this chapter as I would have liked. But at least Ron's now admitting his feelings about Hermione! sigh I've got some serious shipiness planned for those two in later in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

ARGH! I'm sorry this took so long! I'm really a crappy person.

I shall explain at the end of this chapter!

But for now...story!

-------------------

Things were fairly quiet at the Burrow for a few hours, after the drama that occurred in the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione were still up in Ginny's room, and Ron and Harry were busy playing wizard's chess in the living room. Mr. Weasley, unable to accept defeat, was determinedly trying to get the muggle clock to work, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to fix dinner in the kitchen at the same time. Besides Mr. Weasley standing on the countertop, in order to reach the clock (which blocked part of the countertop Mrs.Weasley needed to cook on), Mrs. Weasley also had to dodge tools zipping through the air that would fly through the air as Mr.Weasley summoned them. Occasionally, one would ram into her at high speed, causing Mr. Weasley to jump down off the countertop and apologize profusely, while she herself would being muttering incoherent things about "wizard divorce."

As a result of this, dinner took longer to prepare than usual, but finally, four bruise and three divorce threats later, it was ready. Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands off and went to call everyone to dinner, while Mr. Weasley put away his muggle tools.

"Here are dinner kids," Mrs. Weasley smiled, pointing her wand at the food, causing it to zip over to the table where they were seated. "Oh...and be careful chewing the bread pudding. There might be something...unexpected in it," she warned, glaring at Mr.Weasley over her shoulder as she did so, who was climbing off the counter after his battle with the clock. Mr. Weasley smiled sheepishly. "Your father has assured me, however, that whatever fell into wasn't anything sharp."

Ron and Harry went into the kitchen and took seats at the table while Mrs. Weasley continued to yell out to Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione to come to eat. The two boys sat next to each other, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive so they could eat. Harry looked over at his best friend and saw Ron staring blankly down at the tabletop. Ron had grown suddenly quiet since Mrs. Weasley had announced it was dinner time, and Harry knew it was because the red head realized he would have to face Hermione. Harry just hoped that, whatever happened, Ron wouldn't act as stupid as he had earlier.

A moment later, both Ginny and Hermione filled into the kitchen. Ginny gave Ron a look that could kill and sat down at the table across from Harry. Hermione sat down on the other side of Ginny without even glancing at Ron, sitting on the side farest away from him, saying nothing. Harry noticed how she was distancing herself from Ron. He looked over curiously to see what Ron's reaction would be to this, or if he even noticed what Hermione was doing (Ron was kind of, well, oblivious to thing sat times). However, when he looked over, he felt a twinge of pity for Ron for the first time. Though he seemed to be trying to control his face, Ron was looking at Hermione as if she had just slapped him. Ron quickly got his face under control a moment later, except for his eyes. They were filled with hurt, as he continued to look at Hermione, though she didn't notice. Harry looked at his friend with sympathy. He couldn't imagine how awful it would be if Ginny ever got that mad at him...

Harry looked up at that moment and met Ginny's eyes, then quickly looked back down, fighting back the redness that was threatening to show itself on his face.

Ron, meanwhile, was staring blankly down at the wooden table top, his stomach feeling heavy. Hermione was obviously still mad and him, so mad that she wasn't even going to acknowledge that he existed. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and suddenly really didn't feel like eating dinner anymore. His chest felt heavy. Ron sighed inwardly, and hoped that dinner would go quickly, so he wouldn't have to watch her as she ignored him. He stomach lurched again.

As much as he hated to admit it, he almost wished she were yelling at him like she did after the Yule Ball, and a thousand other times when she was mad at him. At least she would be talking to him, acknowledging him. But the silence...that was something Ron couldn't take.

"Hello everyone!"

Ron looked up as the twins walked into the room, Mrs. Weasley close behind them. Mrs. Weasley had a slightly irritated look on her face, and walked passed the group sitting at the table without a word. Harry looked from Mrs. Weasley to the twins. "Is she alright?" he asked, looking at Mrs. Weasley who was putting the finishing touches on dinner in a slightly violent manner.

"Oh sure," Fred nodded, waving a hand dismissively. "She's just miffed because she found out where the weird smells in the house have been coming from the last few weeks."

"Apparently, for some reason, she finds bat guano in the house to be an offensive thing," George explained.

"Especially when it's flung passed her head," Fred added. "Really though, I'm not sure why she's mad. The uses of bat guano are endless, as clay, spackle, beauty masks-you girls might want to make a note of that..."

Fred trailed off as Hermione and Ginny grimaced. "...or not," he said as he sat down at the table next to George.

"Or maybe it's just because she found out we were keeping a bat in the house," George shrugged, as Fred continued to rattle off a list of really useful uses of bat guano. "But, no matter what, it's a mystery we're not too bent in solving at the moment. First food."

"Could two of you give me a hand with dinner?" Mrs. Weasley called from over her sholder. "The quicker I get the food served, the quicker you eat."

"I'll help you serve mum!" George volunteered, getting up out of his seat and making his way towards his mother. Mrs. Weasley paused and turned to look at George. "You...want to help serve?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at George suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Mum!" George exclaimed, looking at his mother reproachfully. "I'm just trying to help!" he explained. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Past experience," Mrs. Weasley said, stepping between George and the food. "Far, far too many past experiences. Ginny, you will help serve the drinks. Ron," Mrs. Weasley began, addressing her youngest son. "You can help me serve the food."

Ron grumbled something and Ginny gave him another hateful look as the two got up to help their mother serve dinner. Soon glasses of butterbeer were passed out to everyone, as well as plates that consisted of roast beef and an assortment of vegetables. Mr. Weasley, who had gone off to clean up, re-appeared and soon everyone busied themselves eating.

------

Dinner passed uneventfully. Soon, everyone was heading off to do their own thing Harry and Ron decided to go play a round of exploding snap, Hermione had left earlier to go set up some muggle-game for her and Ginny to play called "Clue." (Mr.Weasley was also going to participate, Hermione having asked him after seeing his enthusiasm over "muggle board-games"). Ginny was in the kitchen still saying something to Fred and George, all three seemed to fairly amused at what they were talking about. Harry was curious, but couldn't hear from where he sat at the kitchen table. Perhaps when he walked by...

He and Ron got up from the kitchen table and walked towards them, but as soon as the three saw Harry and Ron approaching, they seemed to quiet. George said something else to Ginny and the twins walked off in towards the stairs, while Ginny went to find Hermione.

Harry and Ron soon caught up with Fred and George as they towards the stairs as well, the twins talking among themselves as Harry and Ron walked in silence. Ron hadn't said much at dinner, and now he was looking more dejected than ever. Harry was about to say something to him when Ron bumped into George.

"Hey! Watch it!" George exclaimed, looking at Ron reproachfully. Ron just glanced at him then continued. Harry, however, noticed something fall from George sleeve.

He glanced down in time to see a small glass vial roll across the floor. A second later, however, it was scooped up by George.

"What was that?" asked Ron, peering over Harry's sholder. Both boys looked up at the twins.

"Well, it was full of bat guano," Fred admitted, as George picked the vial off the floor and stuck it into his sleeve. "That is, until we dumped it in your drink."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, staring at his brothers in horror. "Why you-I'm gonna-urlp!" Ron gurgled, covering his mouth with his hand. His face was beginning to turn a pale shade of green. He looked up and glared murderously at the twins, before turning and running up the stairs. "Just wait till I brush my teeth!" He yelled, over his shoulder. "Then I'll make you pay for this!" He then flew up the stairs as if a thousand dementors were after him.

Harry watched Ron as he sprinted up the stairs for a moment, then turned and looked back at the Weasley twins. "You didn't really put bat guano in his drink, did you?"

"No," George admitted, as he and Fred walked by Harry, over towards the stairs their younger brother had just gone up. "But the lie was worth it to see his face turn that lovely shade of green!"

Harry shook his head. "I'd better go tell him, before he pulls his teeth out trying to get them clean," he said, following the twins up to the top of the stairs.

"Tell us if he throws up!" called Fred. Harry nodded, and he and the twins parted ways.

-------

After dinner, Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room to play a game of exploding snap. Harry suspected the reason they didn't remain down in the living room was because Ron wanted to avoid another confrontation with Hermione. He thought of saying but at this point he decided it was probably better to keep his mouth shut.

Maybe he could talk to Ginny into helping in getting them to forgive each other...

He could use the help. And well, that might let him spend some quality time with Ginny…which he could definitely use. He had decided awhile ago if he was ever going to pluck up the courage to ask her out, he needed to spend more time with just them two of them together first.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a weird raspy sound. Unsure what it was, he decided to ask a second opinion. "Hey Ron," he began. "Did you hear a-"

"Urph!" Ron hiccupped, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry looked at him in surprise. So that's where the sound had come from. Ron just had hiccups. He had solved the mystery of the minute.

Harry's brow's furrow though, as he looked at Ron in concern while the red head's hiccup's continued.

"Harry..." Ron whimpered, staring down at his skin as it continued to turn greener. "What's happening?" As his skin changed, Ron's eyes seemed to be growing bigger and bigger at the same time. Suddenly Ron dropped to the floor, shaking slightly. Harry leapt out of his chair and grasped Ron's arm, trying to steady him.

"Harry..." Ron whimpered fearfully. Harry tried to help him up, but it was no use. Ron didn't seem to be able to move his leg.

"Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Someone! HELP!" Harry yelled, trying to get help. He wanted to run and go get them himself, but Ron looked to terrified. Ron's fingers were beginning meld together, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Ron," Harry said, as no one came to their aid. "I'm going to go get help. I'll be back as quick as I-"

POP!

A light flashed in front of Harry, engulfing Ron as Harry jumped back. He fell backwards over the chair he had been sitting in and crashed onto the floor.

He sat back up, his glasses hanging crookedly on his face. He looked in front of him to see the spot where Ron had just been, which was now billowing with smoking. There was no sign of Ron.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, lunging forward. He dove into the smoking, panicked, looking for any sign of his best friend. The smoke burned his eyes and stung his nose as he tried to catch a glimpse of Ron. He couldn't see anything.

Then suddenly he heard a faint sound in front of him. "Ron?" Harry exclaimed. "Is that you?"

_Roak_

Harry eyes flashed as he heard the sound again, searching as the smoke began to clear" Ron? Are you okay?"

_Roak. Ibbit._

"Ron?" Harry said, responding to the sound. He could now see a small object in front of him. Curious, he waved the smoke out of his face with his hands. He squinted at the small object, trying to distinguish what it was.

Suddenly it began to move towards him. Harry's widen and he fell backward again as the-thing, the whatever it was moved towards him, coming out of the smoke. It moved across the floor quickly and the stopped, sitting in front of his sneaker, looking up at him.

Harry's eyes grew even bigger as looked down at the frog that was now sitting by his foot. It couldn't be...

But it had to be...

There was no other explanation.

"Oh my god..." Harry gasped. "RON?"

The frog croaked indignantly in response.

----------

Again, apologies for taking so long! But I had spring break and then my internet was down, so I couldn't get anything done. (Half the story was saved on this site, so I couldn't get to it). I got some on the end chapters written though (though there's still some middle chapters to write). And now it is forth quarter! So I have loads of time to write. In short, more updates, more frequently! Whee!


	9. Chapter 9

Blessed is the cox man, who finally came and fixed my internet!

---------------

"RON?"

Harry stared at the frog that was now sitting by his sneaker. The frog squatted; staring at him for a moment, then began to hop towards him. Harry leaned forward and looked at him, his eyes huge.

It looked just like any ordinary frog. Its skin was a dark shade of green, except for the area under its chin, which was a light, whitish-yellow color. Harry wasn't sure he would have known it was Ron except for one thing, its eyes. Instead of the dark, black eyes that frogs usually had, this frog's eyes were pale blue, the same shade Harry would almost swear Ron's were.

"How the…." Harry began, leaning forward slightly, and studying the frog in wonder. "Who would………..?"

Harry actually had a very good idea who would, but he couldn't imagine how they had done it. As far as he could remember, he hadn't seen either of the Weasley twins do anything at dinner that could have caused Ron to turn into a frog. The only other person he could imagine having any reason for doing it was Hermione, and, knowing Hermione as he did, that was extremely far-fetched. As much as she might have wanted to turn Ron into a frog, (or worse, Harry thought. He was sure Hermione could be much more imaginative than that if she felt like it), he could ever see her actually enacting any vengeance upon him.

"Harry?"

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a voice call his name from the hallway outside of Ron's room. It sounded like several pairs of footsteps were heading towards them.

"Harry?"

This time, Harry recognized the voice that was calling his name. It belonged to George, and Harry was sure the other pair of foot steps he heard with George's were Fred's.

"Harry!"

The door to Ron's room swung open wide, and in entered George, followed by, as Harry had guessed, Fred. But with them was someone that Harry hadn't expected. The youngest of the Weasley children, Ginny, was there with them as well. Harry shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the tightening sensation he felt in his chest.

"Well Harry?" George asked, looking at the boy who lived expectantly. "Where's Ron? Is he a frog yet?"

So it WAS Fred and George, Harry thought, glancing down at Ron. But Ron wasn't by his foot anymore. Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he had gone.

"Yes….." Harry responded, scanning the ground for his friend. "Though I don't know where he's run off to."

"Hopefully to find Hermione," said George. "That potion he took…."

George stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the frog, which was now hurling itself against his foot, head butting his shoe. "Well," George said, crossing his arms, and glaring at his now shorter, greener younger brother. "That is just totally uncalled for. It's unjustified aggression."

"Well, you did kind of make him make," said Harry, gesturing to Ron.

"Us?" Fred exclaimed, looking offended. "What did we do?"

"You mean, besides turn him into a frog?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with turning him into a frog?" asked George, as he moved his foot to avoid Ron's rage-induced onslaught of his shoe.

"You mean besides the fact that Ron isn't technically supposed to be a frog?" Harry asked, staring down at amphibious form of his best friend.

"We were only doing it to help him!" exclaimed Fred defensively. "And how does he repay us? With unnecessary aggression! I mean look! He's attacking George's footwear!"

Fred sighed and reached down, picking up Ron by one webbed foot just as he was to launch another attack. He held the frog out in front of him, dangling him upside-down in the air.

"Don't make us get harsh Ron," Fred warned. "We could always send you to the Beauxbaxons like this, I'm sure they'd love a dinner of frog's legs…….."

The frog in Fred's hand stopped croaking immediately.

"That's better," Fred nodded. Harry wasn't exactly sure, but it now seemed now like although Ron had stopped squirming, his froggy eyes were glaring at his older brother. Knowing Ron, he probably was.

"How did you guys turn him into a frog?" Harry asked, looking from Ron to the two older Weasley twins. Fred grinned. "With a beautiful concoction we've been experimenting with for the shop!" he said, as George pulled the small vial Harry and Ron had seen earlier out from it's hiding place in his sleeve. "Frog Prince Potion, we call it."

"Works like a dream, doesn't it?" asked George. "I mean, just look at Ron's now voluptuous froggy appearance!" he exclaimed, motioning to Ron in much the same way as Harry had seen Vanna White do on Wheel of Fortune.

"How did you get him to take it?" asked Harry. "I never saw you guys do anything during dinner that could have made him take that stuff."

"Easy," said George. "We had an accomplice."

He motioned to Ginny, who upon until now, had been silent. Harry looked at her, amazed, surprised, and very impressed. "You did that?" he asked, motioning to Ron.

Ginny flushed slightly and nodded. "When mum asked me to help her serve the food. Before I gave Ron his drink, the top of the vial just happened to be open, and sort of, you know, spilled into his glass." She grinned mischievously. "I thought it would be rude to say anything to him."

Harry looked at the guilty expression on her face. This was a side of Ginny he had definitely not seen before. And he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

Ginny seemed to notice him staring at her, and, taking his stare of admiration for one of disapproval, added quickly, "I mean, I know it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but you should of seen how upset Hermione was! All because of how he had to act like a big prat because she talks to Victor Krum through owl every once in a while!" she turned her head and glared at the frog Fred still held in his hand. "As far as I'm concerned, he's gotten just what he deserved."

She turned back to Harry and smiled, causing his stomach to lurch slightly. He smiled back at her, but then noticed Fred and George looking at Ginny and himself, knowing smiles curling up on their faces. Harry stopped smiling and then turned back to Ron, who hung dangling in Fred's hand. "Ahem….whether he deserved it or not," he began, looking down at Ron. "You can't leave him like this. I mean, you all want him make up with Hermione," Harry stated. "How's he supposed to do it like this?"

"AH! And therein lies the genius of the Frog Prince Potion!" Fred exclaimed. George nodded. "For if Ron really wants to go back to his old, boorish, unattractive….."

The frog in his hand croaked angrily.

"…..hairless, scrawny, unappealing, lanky, scarecrow-like self," George stated. "He'll have to do what all frog princes do. Kiss someone."

_CROAK! _

All heads turned as the heard a cry of indignation come from Ron. Harry looked up at the twins in horror. "You're crazy," he said, staring at the twins in shock.

"Hurmmm……..not particularly," mused George, looking back at him. "But hopefully Hermione is, for I can't imagine anyone wanting to kiss Ron in his regular state, much less when he's like this." He said. "I mean you've seen the way she reacts to green-why, look at her hatred for Slytherin!"

"Everyone hates Slytherin," Harry pointed out.

"A detail," Fred said, now tossing Ron from hand to hand like a baseball. "A truthful, but unimportant detail." George, noticing what Fred was doing, nudged him and motioned towards the now greener looking Ron. Fred, realizing what he was doing, stopped immediately. "Whoops! Sorry about that Ron!" he said, looking at the frog apologetically. Ron responded with a weird gurgling sound.

Harry looked at the twins and Ginny. "You can't expect him to do that. That…that would be suicide! Ron would never stick his neck out like that!" Harry exclaimed, as Ron croaked in agreement.

Ginny sighed. "Then we've got a problem."

"Not really," George said, looking at both Harry and his younger sister. "This is a very romantic potion. If Ron wants to go back to himself, it's his only choice. He has to kiss Hermione, or else he stays a frog. It's that simple."

Ron began croaking and thrashing around wildly in Fred's hand, as if trying to get to Fred and bite him. Fred held him carefully away from himself though, preventing Ron from inflicting any pain on him.

Harry meanwhile, seeing his friend's distress, sighed and looked back at the twins and Ginny. "Isn't there anything….?" He began. "……..anything else he could change back? I know you think you're helping, but look at him," Harry gestured to the frog, who was still thrashing wildly in Fred's hand. "I mean, Ron has enough trouble dealing with girls, particularly Hermione, in human form. Can't you turn him human again?"

"The guy has a point," mused George, glancing down at his frog of a brother, than back up at Harry. "Ron does not have the Weasley suaveness that we do with women."

"Unfortunately for him," sighed Fred. Ginny gave a snort from behind them, causing Fred and George to give her reproachful looks. She rolled her eyes and muttered a few comments under her breath about "Weasley Suaveness," under her breath, which Fred and George apparently chose to ignore.

"I suppose……" George began. "We could come up with an alternate solution, one that would please both parties involved here, so to speak."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," Fred admitted. "Mostly, it would probably still benefit us, but I'm sure it would be an upgrade for Ron as well. Better than being a frog anyway."

"Anything's better than being a frog," Ginny pointed out, moving from behind Fred and George and standing closer to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly, thinking. "I suppose…….." he said finally, looking up at the twins. "At least he would be able to converse with her, instead of just croaking, like a, well…." He paused, searching for a better word then the oblivious. "….frog. But what would he have to do?"

Wide grins spread across Fred and George's faces, causing Harry to shift uncomfortably where he was standing. _This couldn't be good…_

"Not much really," George said, taking Ron from Fred. "Just what we tell him. Exactly what we tell him. His approach with girls, or with anything, doesn't seem to be very effective, so we want him to try things our way," George stopped speaking and held the frog up so it's eyes were level with his own. "What about it Ron?" he asked looking at his younger brother. "It's either that, or give Hermione warts. Will you let us help?"

Ron was silent for a few moments, as if considering George's proposition. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind, and gave an affirmative-sounding croak. George smiled, and Fred grinned, while Harry and Ginny sighed with relief. "Good," said George, setting Ron down on the floor. He pulled another small vial out of his sleeve and opened it. George held the vial over the frog and dumped it on him.

"I'd stand back a bit," warned George, taking a few steps backward. Fred, Harry and Ginny followed his example.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly, after nothing happened.

"We wait," George said.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room, Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, trying to concentrate on reading _Hogwarts: A History_, for the dozenth time. As hard as she tried though, she couldn't focus on it. Her thoughts kept straying back to Ron.

She still could still hear his voice yelling at her, spitting out mean, spiteful things. Everything he had said to her was still stinging, she couldn't believe sometimes how cruel he could be. She sighed, and flipped through the pages of the book in her hand.

They had always fought, what friends didn't? But she could never understand why her friendship with Krum irritated him so. If she even brought up his name he would tense up, no matter where they were. Every letter from she received from Krum caused Ron to give her spiteful glares, as if he thought she and Krum were conspiring against him. She couldn't count the number of times she and Ron had gotten into a fight over her friendship with Krum.

Normally, she got over these fights fairly quickly. But this time…..

She bit her lower lip. This time Ron had just gone too far.

She closed _Hogwarts: A History_, and turned the book over in her hands.

---------

Pop!

Fred, George, Harry and Ginny jumped slightly as the potion George had poured on Ron finally kicked. It had been several minutes since he had poured the elixir on Ron, and all had just started sinking into boredom when the noise startled them. All four looked down at the floor to see Ron sitting on the floor, looking up at them. His hair was a mess, and his skin still had a slightly greenish tint to it, but other than that he seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Ron?" asked Harry, looking down at his best friend. "Are you ok?"

Ron blinked up at Harry for a moment, as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah," he nodded slowly, reaching an arm up and rubbing his head slowly with his hand. "I feel fine."

He sat there for a moment, scratching his head absent mindedly. Then he caught sight of Fred and George.

"YOU!" he fumed, his face growing bright red. "Turn me into a frog will you? Why I'll……….."

He lunged for them, but Fred was too quick for him. Fred whipped his wand out from his pocket and pointed it at Ron. "_Jelly legs_!" He shouted. Ron faltered for a moment, wobbling, then tipped over on his side.

Ron grunted, and tried to move his legs to get so he could try to beat the pulp out of Fred and George again, but it was no use. He had lost all control of his legs. He glared up at Fred and George from the floor. They grinned back down at him.

"Harry," Ron said, seething as he lay helpless on the floor. "If you're my friend, you'll hex them now! Her too," he said, pointing at Ginny. "She helped them frogify me!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry Ron," he said. "I would, but I do think they are genuinely trying to help you this time." He shrugged helplessly. "Sorry."

Ron glared and crossed his arms. "Everyone's against me," he muttered. Fred rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want," he said. "Either way, we have a deal to complete, and…." He said, looking at Ron's dishelved appearance. "….A lot of work to do."

Ron grunted at him and looked at the floor.

"Great then!" Fred exclaimed, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "It's good to see you're so excited about this! Now……." He continued, taking out his wand to unhex Ron's legs. "Let's go handsome you up for Hermione!"

-------------

Now, off to write the next chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, five months plus without an update. Dang.

I apologize for the long delay to anyone still reading this story, but unfortunately, my life got really busy, and when that happens stuff like this gets ignored. (Thank you for still rading though!) I hope I can still update it when I get breaks, I will certainly try.

-------------

"I want to see."

"No."

"Why not? What are you doing to me?!?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Fred assured Ron, who seated on a stool as he worked on his love struck brother's hair. "Gel." Ginny who was assisting, handed Fred the hair gel which he began to apply liberally to Ron's head, as Harry watched from the doorway.

"Then why can't I see it?!? Am I still green?"

"No. And you can't see because we don't have a mirror. George went to find one."

"Yeah right. You better not be messing my hair up."

"I'm not. Don't you trust me?"

"After you turned me into a frog?!? No!"

Fred sighed as he worked on Ron's hair. "You're just never going to let that go, are you?"

"No," Ron stated, crossing his arms. "Harry, tell me if they start doing anything funny."

"We're not doing anything "funny" despite what you might think," Fred said, rolling his eyes. Ron, feeling skeptical, moved his eyes up trying to see what Fred was doing. "And stop trying to peer up at your hair!" Fred ordered. "You can see it now anyway, George is back with the mirror. Oh, and Ginny, could you go get Ron some clothes?"

Harry stepped back from the doorway as Ginny left and George entered the room, carrying a pink and white mirror that was obviously not his own. As he handed the mirror to Ron, Harry noticed that the mirror frame was lined with small roses, which opened as Ron held the mirror up to his face and looked into it. He admired the mirror-things like that, though common to wizards, still never stopped amazing him. He wondered if Ginny would like something like-

"_What have you done to my head?!?"_ Ron exclaimed, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Ron was staring in horror at the slicked down red mass that he recalled once being his hair.

"Relax," Fred replied as he began to clean the gel off the brush he'd applied it with. "We just put a bit of gel into your hair so it didn't look so much like a red tumbleweed was stuck to your head."

"It's really all the rage right now." George assured him. "It said so in Ginny's Teen Witch Magazine." Fred held up the magazine proudly as George pointed to a page containing pictures of teen wizards with slicked-down hair. "See?"

Ron poked his now stylish new hair tentatively with a finger, his eyes fixated on it the way one looks at a car crash. "It's _solid_." he moaned. "Harry, why is my hair solid?"

"It's, err, supposed to be that way Ron." Harry tried to assure him, as Ron continued to stare at it in horror as he prodded his hair. "Don't worry about it."

"I've picked out his clothes," Ginny interrupted, as she re-entered the room. "These should work." She handed Ron a shirt, jacket, shoes, and a pair of pants. "Try them on."

Ron stood up, muttering unhappily under his breath as he left the room to go change.


	11. Chapter 11

Just when you think it is safe...I start writting again! Mwhahahaha!

-----------

"I think this was a mistake."

Ron peered around the corner nervously, his gaze focusing on the door to Ginny's room. Hermione. She was in there, just yards away from him. And as far as he knew, still mad as heck.

Ho boy.

"Aw, come on Ron," George said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "This is no time to turn cowardly on us."

"Yeah, go talk to her!" Ginny agreed. "She deserves to know why you acted like such a jerk."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ginny," Ron snapped.

"Go on," urged Harry, hoping Ron would just ignore his siblings and get this whole thing over with.

Ron looked at his best friend. He wouldn't put it past the others to try to make him do something foolish, but Harry wouldn't do something to make him look bad. Often, anyway. He looked again at the door that separated him from Hermione and swallowed hard. His fear, which had swiftly been getting the better of him, finally took control.

"I've changed my mind guys. This was a bad idea. Look, I even admitted it!" he started to back away from the three of them. "So, I'll just be off then and-"

Ron smacked into something as he backed up, stopping mid-speech. He looked up, confused as to what he had run into, and tilted his head up to see Fred, who had stayed behind him, blocking his only escape. Ron was now fully convinced Fred had learned to read minds. He smiled sheepishly as Fred glared down at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred began, grabbing Ron by the arms. Ron tried to break loose as Fred started to push him towards Ginny's room in a businesslike fashion, continuing his speech. "We have worked far to hard for you to run away from Hermione with your tail between your legs. So, unless you don't want to have a tail, and believe me," he assured. "George and I could arrange for you have one for a good long while,-you will suck it up and ask her out!"

They had reached the door and Fred released one of Ron's arms. He knocked on the door loudly, as Ron tried once again to squirm free. "Hermione!" he called out in a singsong voice. "Your dear Ronnikins is here to see you!"

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed. "You-Why I'm going to murder-Hey!"

Ron stumbled forward as Fred shoved him towards the door. At the same moment the door opened and out came Hermione. Ron saw her and tried to catch himself, but it was too late. He slammed right into her and the both of them toppled over onto the floor.

"OOF!"

Ron sat up and rubbed his head, still reeling slightly from the fall. He grimaced as his hand went through the oily mess Fred and mixed into his scalp, and reached down absent mindly to wipe it on something soft underneath him.

"Ron!"

Ron froze, snapping back into reality. He looked down to see himself sitting directly on top of Hermione, who was glaring up at him. A large, greasy streak now ran down her the middle of her head, flatting her normally bushy hair.

"Uh...oops..." he stuttered, hiding his hand behind his back.

"Ron?"

"Uh...yeah, Hermione?"

"Please get off me."

"Ah. Right." Ron, nodded, starting to get up. He began to move but then paused, thinking. If she got up she would probably go into Ginny's room and slam the door in his face. He couldn't blame her after all, since today he had both insulted her and now smushed her.

And if that happened...who knew when he would get the courage again to tell her how he felt?

"No, Hermione," he said, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at her. "I'm sorry, but I've got something to say to you first."

"Ron-"

"No."

"But Ron, I-"

"Please Hermione. Don't interrupt, or I won't get it all out." He looked down at her, his face serious. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his solemn demeanor. "Ok," she nodded. "But make it quick."

"Ok," Ron said. "Hermione, I..." he trailed off, not knowing how to begin. "You see, it-well, I-"

"Yes?" Hermione asked him patiently.

Ron looked down at her and paused, collecting himself. It was now or never.

"Hermione, I like you."

She stared at him.

"I mean, I really like you. I've like you for a long time, ever since second year-I've just been too scared to tell you." He took a breath, trying to slow himself and keep his feelings from all coming out in one huge burst. "And I guess I just thought I had all this time to tell you how I felt, and was waiting for the right moment, but-" he paused, causing Hermione to look at him curiously. "But then Krum came along."

Hermione's eyes widen as he looked at her, making him feel uncomfortable. Ron lowered his eyes and looked away for moment. "I guess, well...first, he took you took you to the Yule Ball, and then you were writing letters to him, and now," he sighed, scratching his head. "Now you're visiting him at his home..."

"So that's it?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with understanding.

"Yeah," Ron replied, nodding his head in shame. "I just-Hermione," he said, looking down into her brown eyes. "I just couldn't stand the thought that you liked him back. That's why I've been acting like such an ass. I-well, I couldn't help it. I just like you so much-I-I lost it."

And then Ron said something he had never said before, at least with sincerity.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes grew even bigger. He hadn't just said that. Ron never apologized. Maybe she was going deaf. She was convinced she must have misheard. "I-what did you just say?" she asked, looking up at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he said again, even more sincerely than the first time. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry acted like such a jerk and said you weren't smart, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done that offended you. I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione,-I never, ever, wanted to do that."

He then picked up her hand off the ground and took it in his. "Hermione," he began, looking down into her into face, the same sincerity he had just apologized with still in his own. "I know this is probably kind of sudden, and-you-you probably won't want too-but-" he paused, looking down at her hand for a moment, still in his, then back at her face. "...Would you-would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Hermione sat there for a minute, processing everything Ron had just said to her silently. After a few seconds Ron was beginning to feel uncomfortable again, but when he looked down at her, she was smiling up at him. The first real smile she had smiled since their fight earlier. "Yes Ron. I would love to go out with you sometime."

Ron eyes widened in surprise as Hermione spoke. "Really? That's-I mean-it's just-" he searched for words, but none seemed to describe the feelings of surprise, excitement, and just overwhelming happiness he felt inside him. "That's just great Hermione," he said smiling, the look on his face telling Hermione how happy her response had made him, more than any words Ron could have ever said to her. She smiled warmly back at him, her face glowing with the same happiness as his. "I think it's great too Ron," she said softly, and Ron understood. Both sat there, hands entwined, staring at each other, understanding perfectly.

Ron then stood up, offering his hand to Hermione in the most gentlemanly way he knew. Hermione took his hand as he pulled her up gentley off the ground, setting her carefully on her feet.

Ron saw something move out of the corner of his eye and moved his head slightly to see what it was. His free hand began to clench into a fist as he realized Fred and George were peering out at he and Hermione as they held hands. He shot them a glare as they waved.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, turning his attention away from the twins. "Is something the matter?"

"Wha-ah-nothing," he said quickly, making a mental note to kill Fred and George later. "Nothing's wrong. I just..." he paused and scratched his head, trying to think of something to say. "I just..."

He trailed off as he caught sight of Hermione staring up at him, her soft brown eyes looking into his. A warm smile was on her face. He smiled back at her, suddenly not caring who else was there. "I was just thinking again how great things are right now."

"Ron, you and I know that things aren't great," Hermione replied, getting a surprised look from Ron. She then took his arm in hers, leaning her head into his arm and sighing happily. "They are wonderful."

Ron smiled down at her warmly as he looked at her leaning into him, her arm wrapped around his own. Hermione was always right.

Both stood there contentedly for some time, blissfully unaware of anything but each other, totally oblivious to the cheers and gagging sounds coming from the wall behind them.

-----------------------

Only one more chapter to go! whoo!


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night Fred, George, and Harry got their brooms and went outside to toss the Quaffle around before dinner. It was just the three of them, as Ron had gone off earlier on a walk with Hermione, which was a relief to the twin's stomachs. Hermione and Ron hadn't stopped making goo-goo eyes at each other since Ron had asked her out, and watching them together was really getting quite nauseating. They had invited Ginny out to play with them, but Mrs. Weasley had made Ginny stay in to help prepare dinner for everyone.

"I still can't believe you got the two of them together," Harry said to the twins as he hovered near the ground on his broom. "I mean, what you did actually worked!" he exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Fred asked, tossing the quaffle to George.

"It was all more or less doubtful through the whole ordeal whether you would do anything helpful," admitted Harry. "Ginny and I pretty much figured you'd screw things up between them forever. But what you did worked, so you guys must have had some desire to actually help Ron."

"We'll take that as a compliment and a congratulations," said George, floating past Harry on his broom at he lobbed the boy who lived the quaffle.

"It was," Harry told them, smiling as he spoke. Both of the twins grinned back appreciatively.

"So Harry," began Fred, catching the Quaffle from George and floating up next to the younger boy. "Since you think so highly of our matchmaking skills, how about letting us help you out in the romance department?"

Fred gestured behind Harry, who turned to see Ginny. She was walking across the lawn towards them, probably to inform them that dinner was ready. Harry smiled at the sight of her, then remember himself and turned around on his broom to face the twins.

"Thanks," he said. "But I think I can handle my romantic life on my own."

Fred shrugged and tossed the quaffle to George. "Suit yourself."

Harry dismounted his broom and began walking away from the twins to meet Ginny in the middle of the yard. Fred and George watched the two as they greeted each other, then turned to head back towards the Weasley's house, walking close. The twins saw Harry's hand brushed against Ginny's as they went, causing boy and girl alike to blush and look away, muttering inaudible apologizes to one another. As they watched the scene before them, slow, mischievous smiles began creeping across the twin's faces.

"Fred," asked George, still looking at Harry and Ginny as they got over their embarrassment and walked back to the house together. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?"

Fred his head turned and grinned at his brother. "Oh yeah."

"Intervention."

--------------

I finally finished it! It makes me sad though; Fred and George are such fun characters to write. But I've just lost the fuel for writing Harry Potter fics. Perhaps they twins will inspire me again though.

I hope you all enjoyed it-thank you for sticking with me-even when updates were slow!


End file.
